Untouchable
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: 'Untouchable', that's really how Horatio had always been to her, like Calleigh had always been to him. DuCaine -REWRITTEN!


The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _Untouchable. _I don't own anything; it belongs to Taylor Swift.

* * *

Horatio quietly looked up and saw his favorite Firearms pundit near his office through his all-glass office wall. "Come in," he said, upon hearing her soft knocking. Even after so many years of working together here at CSI, she always reminded herself to be polite, and knock… even though it wasn't really necessary, him having repeated that so many times. She sure was one of a kind. Almost anyone else would barge in without announcing themselves, assuming that he would have noticed them already through the walls of his entirely see-through office. Anyone else would simply give him their half-done case files, mutter some kind of 'bye', and leave, and never quite fast enough.

Calleigh wasn't like that, though. Calleigh's case files never lacked perfection, nor her very unique smile any radiance… or goodnights any kindness. He merely chuckled to himself accepting one of her perfect case files for him to sign. "Good job," he whispered, meeting her bright emerald eyes with his soulful blue ones. "I never regretted having you with the team."

"I never regretted having transferred here, either," she replied, lightly chuckling. Both of them thought exactly the same right then. She would have gone mad soon if she had actually continued working for Lieutenant Dorsey at MDPD. He usually saw her only as some chick to tidy up his messy Firearms lab… some secretary with a gun or something.

He chuckled. "You certainly dealt that situation with Phoebe very well… not that I would have anticipated any less."

"Yeah, well… Phoebe somehow reminded me quite a bit of myself in a way," Calleigh admitted. She vaguely noticed Horatio's eyes focusing more earnestly upon her, brow furrowed very lightly as if waiting for some elucidation. "I haven't been sixteen for a while now, though," she said sadly, though she never lost her smile. "See you tomorrow," she whispered, turning around, and making her way to the exit. "Good night."

"Good night," he replied, but Horatio quietly assumed that she likely hadn't heard him anymore, for his office door had fallen into its lock already. Horatio's gaze diverted to her case file. He never really took needless time to read through them anymore. It would be impeccable as always. Thus he immediately brushed towards the ending page, rapidly putting his paragraph on it before shutting the file, and putting it onto the pile of other files on his right. He sighed, laying down his pen on top, before smoothly getting up, and nonchalantly taking his jacket off his chair and car keys lying onto the desk itself on his way, turning off the light into his office before shutting the door behind him until tomorrow morning.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky_  
_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_  
_I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_  
_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_  
_And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_

While navigating his Hummer through Miami's night life, Horatio's thoughts lingered with Calleigh. There had always been something particular between them both, sharing somewhat the same characteristics, especially when it came down to working.

He quietly wondered what had happened between them. Sure, Calleigh's love life could have been a reason, and his. It had gone downwards since him and Marisol… and then her and Jake… followed by her and Eric. Detective Berkeley often reminded Horatio terribly of his brother Raymond, who too always dared himself in dangerous waters without thinking much about the consequences, and never came back over that line between dirty and correct. Horatio therefore thought it to be only good that he and Calleigh weren't together anymore. Since their… alienation, and Eric's need for some piece of mind after Marisol's murder, Horatio had given them room, and allowed them a chance on happiness together.

He couldn't keep himself from wondering when he and Calleigh had become so… distant, taking into consideration all their traits in common, and how Megan often enough happened to call them that one team that couldn't be more against her perceptions of working… but could sure solve cases.

He sometimes… often wanted to get back to these times. So much had changed in the meantime, though… very good friends and colleagues leaving CSI, and new ones coming along… He often enough felt the desire to reconnect with Calleigh, like before. He couldn't really say why, though.

Maybe because of her always radiant smile that could enlighten like the sun, or even more than that. And whenever she found herself near him, something within him would become undone upon seeing her smile.

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_  
_You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

Calleigh's eyes gazed towards the right lower corner of her screen, indicating a few minutes over one in the morning. Had it really taken hours to check her mail and reply on her father's, and briefly run through her FaceBook? She shouldn't have opened that account. She now simply seemed to waste every free evening on there. What else could she do, though?

She yawned, slowly stretching and thinking about turning off the computer soon, when suddenly a notification showed. She eagerly clicked on it, and read 'Horatio Caine sent you a hug'. She quietly furrowed her brow, chuckling lightly. Horatio, using applications? Both of them mainly used it to connect with others on professional area, so that seemed… odd. Maybe Madison had sent one to him, and Lieutenant Caine had only wanted to amuse her by passing it along? Yeah, that must have been it.

Calleigh merely chuckled to herself before sending him a 'tight hug' back through the same application as a reply on his before shutting her browser and turning off her laptop. She slowly got up and wandered towards the patio to look upon Saratoga Avenue with its many little pubs and cozy restaurants that provided fun until dawn one last time before going to bed. Whenever she looked down on it, she felt as if in a dream. Darnell had been so different.

She wasn't participating in it, though. She sighed, thinking that she at least wasn't the only one, if Horatio could permit himself to be on FaceBook after midnight as well. She softly turned around on bare feet, undoing her robes and hanging them on the peg before getting under the covers, immediately sticking her left arm under her pillow. That somehow always felt more comfortable.

Horatio and she had always been much alike, she thought. She had always followed him down that lonely road, as John had once called it, until one day she couldn't any longer for many reasons that she couldn't quite elucidate. A void now existed between her and that one man who had always intrigued her so much, but whom she never…

It didn't matter anymore. She understood that nothing between them could ever be for various reasons like him being her superior at CSI, and him being older than her and therefore maybe looking for a somewhat older woman as well… or his obvious desire for darker haired women… a category to which she didn't belong. She could have dyed her hair, but that wouldn't have really solved anything else, would it? So instead, she had… moved on, and tried having somewhat of a love life… even though at sudden instants in her life, what she felt inside for him, would take upper hand again. Like when she had been affronted with his so called death.

* * *

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_  
_I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway_  
_But you're untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_  
_Now that you're close, I feel like coming undone_

Their individual thoughts passed by again without much more, like always.

A couple of days later it, however, happened that Calleigh and M.E. Tom were alone at one of Miami's luxurious skyscraper hotels. While tidying up for the next guests, one of the women that belonged to the staff had found a guy in his early twenties lying motionless in his bath. His soon-to-be wife had left the hotel early that morning and handed in their keys.

Tripp was taking up the woman's testimony and talking to some other members of the crew, while Tom was examining the body, and Calleigh was meticulously running through everything for evidence while taking pictures. "It is rather odd that Horatio's not here yet," Calleigh observed, briefly looking around her to check if maybe he hadn't suddenly come in.

"He ain't alone, though," Tom said.

Calleigh chuckled. "That's right. However, Jesse's called me to say that he would arrive later since his car refused service this morning, and that he would have to get it to the garage first, and exchange for a replacement car until his has been fixed. I could have offered him a ride if he hadn't only called when I already arrived here. I haven't heard anything of Horatio, though," she added, lightly concerned.

"I'm not sure, but maybe it has something to do with Kyle having left yesterday for East Afghanistan, to serve into the military there. I mean–" "Really?" Calleigh sounded, interrupting him. She unconsciously lowered her camera, and looked up at him in surprise. "I haven't heard anything about that… And so soon… I mean…"

Dr. Loman looked up at her meaningfully.

"He never said anything about that to me," Calleigh uttered. He used to tell her such things… years back. She sighed, hoping for Horatio that Kyle would be alright there. She continued taking pictures, before going into the bathroom and observing everything carefully. She picked up a bottle of bath oil, and opened it instinctively to smell. Calleigh's brow furrowed before shutting it, and putting it in one of her see-through evidence bags. She surely would wanna waste some nights there… with a very good-looking guy, if possible.

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_  
_You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on_

Only later that day did Calleigh come across Horatio. She hadn't actually seen him all day, until handing in her daily case files, and going into the locker room to retrieve her personal things… briefly having to run back to Trace where she must have left her mobile phone.

Since Horatio didn't appear to be into his office, she neatly put her files upon his desk before leaving. It didn't take her more than a few minutes to retrieve her personal belongings and exchange it with her departmental weapon, before heading back to Trace because she supposed she must have forgotten her phone.

Everyone else on day shift must have already left. Of course, like always, Walter would be the first one to go, and head off home, usually followed by Jesse, Valera, Ryan, Natalia, herself and Horatio in that order. Even though Calleigh felt sure that it would have been there, she didn't notice her phone anywhere in Trace. Maybe someone else had found it before she had been able to go back. She wondered where it could be, instinctively heading for the break room. She had been there to return her empty cup after leaving Trace.

Somewhere along the way, near to her destination, she and Horatio bumped into each other. "I uhm… was looking for you, actually," he said, holding up her phone.

Calleigh sighed in relief upon seeing the thing. "Thank you! Where did you find it?" She questioned, thankfully accepting her mobile, briefly checking to see if she had maybe gotten any messages in the meantime, and sliding it into her purse upon perceiving none.

"Break room," he muttered, giving her one of his particular half smiles, before nodding politely at her, and walking along in the direction of his office, whispering a tired sounding, "Goodnight, and see you tomorrow."

Calleigh's brow furrowed once more that day. "Horatio?" She questioned, turning around to face him. "I heard about Kyle leaving, I didn't…" Horatio slowly came to a halt, turning around to look at her. He nodded, not saying a thing. "He'll be fine," Calleigh nodded reassuringly.

"I certainly hope so. He's always so impulsive… and hot-headed."

"He will," Calleigh repeated, eyes locking with her superior.

"How could you possibly be so sure about that?" Horatio wondered.

"He's your son," she simply said, and he couldn't keep contain that soft chuckle to escape his throat upon hearing that.

Calleigh sighed, somewhat hesitating. "What would you think about having a beer together? I mean… it certainly has been ages since, and I rather have some offline talking… catch up, like we often used to. I lately feel like all communication with everyone happens on FaceBook."

Horatio chuckled, hesitating before nodding his approval. "Sure, let me go get my jacket."

"Alright."

_In the middle of the night we could form this dream_  
_I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me_  
_You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together_

_Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_  
_I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_  
_And when you're close, I feel like coming undone _

"Uhm… Southern Bubbles for me, please," Calleigh said, when one of the short skirted waitresses came to note their order. She briefly looked up at Horatio, who ordered the same, and left, leaving the CSIs alone.

Horatio's eyes shone meaningfully. Something of the quiet, rural environment in the South and its customs would always remain with her. His bright blue eyes lingered upon Calleigh's breathtaking appearance, only being accentuated by the dull, colored lights above them, making his eyes passionately twinkle. Suddenly, Horatio could feel her warm hand upon his much larger one. "He's going to be alright, Horatio," she whispered in that delicious southern drawl.

He thankfully squeezed into her hand, mouthing an almost inaudible, "Thank you."

Their hands immediately left each other upon seeing their waitress near with their cocktails. Horatio easily opened his wallet, handing her ten dollars with a request to keep the change, even before Calleigh had had the chance to react. She appreciatively smiled at them both, before leaving. "Thank you, sir."

"I'll let you pay the next," Horatio ensured, carefully taking his to-the-limit-filled glass of Southern Bubbles and putting it at his lips to take a sip.

"I'll keep you on it," Calleigh smiled, before saying, "I never realized you liked any cocktails."

That's right when Horatio's forehead wrinkled, and he swallowed visibly to his distaste. He quietly shoved his glass towards Calleigh's side of the table, not saying anything while looking at Calleigh's astonished but lightly amused gaze. "I don't," he whispered after a couple of instants in silence. Calleigh chuckled aloud, looking into his eyes, and not being able suppress these feelings of desire surging through her again.

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_  
_You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on_

Calleigh giggled loudly on their way to the Hummer, accidentally falling over a large pebble, and falling down on her abdomen, hands having caught her fall by instinct. She quietly turned over, and winced upon flexing her foot. Horatio immediately hovered over her, asking, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Calleigh nodded, thankfully taking his reaching hand, and getting upright again with his aid. Upon leaning on her feet, she, however, winced aloud, and fell into his chest. "Damn," she mouthed. "That could only really happen to me."

"Do you need a ride to the hospital?" Horatio questioned worriedly.

"No," Calleigh whispered, immediately shaking her head. "That won't be needed. You have absolutely no idea about the number of times I have had this happen as a child, running through the wheat and red poppy field near our house. I only need some ice against the swelling, and maybe get my boot off…"

Horatio nodded, swiftly lifting her up into his arms, and carrying her the remaining couple of feet to the Hummer. "Calleigh, could you reach the keys?" He questioned, getting a nod in return, then adding, "Right pocket." Calleigh's hand stroked over his lower abdomen while reaching into his pocket to retrieve the keys, making him almost go insane by the tantalizingly near touch to his passion. She swiftly pushed the button to unlock. Horatio uneasily reached for the passenger's door, opening it with her still into his arms, and sat her down on the seat, before bending down to her foot.

"Please… be careful," she whimpered, looking down upon him as he gently eased her right foot onto his thigh, and brushed up her black slacks on that leg to reach for the zipper of her matching black boot. He carefully pulled it down and even more carefully helped her boot off her painful foot, exposing a baby pink sock. He chuckled to himself internally.

Calleigh's nails dug into the seat, and she shivered lightly as he quietly moved on to undoing her sock, briefly looking up at her. He quietly slipped off her baby pink sock to expose a fast swelling ankle. "You sure that a ride to the E.R. isn't needed?"

"I'm sure," she whispered. "I, however, wonder how I'm ever going to get up the stairs… since the elevator appeared to be broken this morning, and I highly doubt it is already fixed…"

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name_  
_You gotta, come on, come on, say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on, little taste of heaven_

"Alright, it should be into the upper right corner," Calleigh directed, trying to undo her other boot and baby pink sock and lightly struggling while on it since she quite feared to harm her other foot even more. She could hear the freezer and fridge shut, and Horatio's paces near.

She smiled, seeing him very gently lift her painful foot that had leaned upon a pillow on the living room table while she was sitting into the couch. He carefully lowered first the ice pack, wrapped in one of Calleigh's navy blue and red squared kitchen towels and then her foot on it again. "Thank you," she whispered, mainly for his being careful like she had so painfully requested.

"Are you going to be alright, then?" He questioned.

She nodded. "I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry about me that much."

Horatio chuckled. "Alright. I hope that if it isn't any better tomorrow morning, you'll at least consider having it checked…" She nodded again. "Alright. Thank you, for tagging a silly old man along."

"You're not silly, or old," she giggled, looking into his eyes. "Thank you for helping a rather bumbling southern lady after a very inelegant fall over a large pebble," she joked.

"You're neither bumbling, nor inelegant… even when you fall," he replied.

"Why, thank you," she whispered, and both of them started laughing at that. After a couple of instants in which both regained seriousness, Calleigh teasingly curled her forefinger for him to come nearer. She quietly leaned up to kiss his cheek, but somewhere along the way, suddenly changed her mind and hesitantly kissed his lips.

"And why was that for?" Horatio wondered aloud, upon pulling back, and looking into her eyes.

"To thank you."

"Why, maybe I should be giving you more reason to thank me then in the future…" he whispered, leaning in for more. No complaints sounded.


End file.
